maplechartsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Masteria Maps
New Leaf City New Leaf City is the first town a player reaches after taking a train from Kerning city. It is a high-tech place where the past meets the present where citizens are from different places such as a sheriff from Kerning City, a masked man from Amoria, a time traveller from the future, a traveller from another dimension Versal and a man from outer space. Unlike most towns, this town sells unique potions not found anywhere else in the world such as new HP/MP potions and attack potions stronger than the normal warrior potions and pills. It should be noted that this is the only place to recharge Balanced Furys. Bigger Ben Bigger Ben is a clocktower on the left side of New Leaf City. Players can 'enter' through the clock face on top of the tower and head downwards from the inside. John Barricade can also be found here. In the very bottom of the clocktower, there is a burial chamber where the immortal warrior Christopher Crimsonheart rests, additionally, there are two other gravestones scattered in this dungeon which hold clues to something, they yet to have a purpose so far. Krakian Jungle Krakian Jungle is a region accessible on the right side of New Leaf City. It is the homeland of the near extince Taru Tribe and the extinct Krakians. Rumor has it that there's a lost city known as Krakia somehwere in the Jungle but as of yet, it still remains a mystery. Badlands Badlands is a map once accessible through the No Entry sign in the New Leaf City Subway. Much like Krakian jungle, it contains Urban Fungus and it has some Jungle Terrain before the map background slightly alters. On the right side of the map is a massive asian themed door which is yet to have a purpose in the game. Initially, it was accessible by using a Return to Town scroll (or the Priests Mystic Door skill) above the door but as of patch 0.41, the map is removed for some reason. Phantom Forest Phantom forest is a region north west of Masteria. It is a dark spooky forest where many dangerous monsters reside. Even some trees known as Phantom Trees which possess the spirits of the fallen Krakians will attack unwary players. There are two boss monsters residing here, Headless Horseman and Bigfoot. Prendergast Mansion In the middle of the forest lies the Prendergast Mansion, an old toy factory once run by Jonah Prendergast before it fell into ruin. Now it's a run down old house filled with possessed toys prowling in the corridors. This place serves as a small maze where many different rooms have different spawns of certain monsters. Dead Mans Gorge Somewhere within the forest lies a camp where the Raven Ninjas reside. To reach there, players must head one map right from the mansion and enter a portal in the north west corner of the map. Here the Raven Ninjas are unfriendly and will not trust the player until they complete some of the quests. By doing so, players can gain access to the Item Vendor, later the Exchange Quest and then Item Synthesis. Crimsonwood Mountains Crimsonwood Mountains is a mountainous region accessible after a player succeeds in navigating their way through Phantom Forest. Here the player arrives at Valley of Heroes where the player is required to navigate through 2 maps while avoiding the ever deadly Menhirs which can kill the player upon touch. After the Valley of Heroes, the player then begins it's ascent to the keep braving the Twisted Army, Elder Wraiths and the wind elementals Typhons which their gust can knockback players a fair distance away. If the player by any chance falls to the very bottom of the map, they will fall straight back down to the Valley of the Heroes again. Upon reaching the keep entrance, the player must somehow pass the Crimson Guardians who guard the entrance. Additionally Ridelys Statue also appears here which acts as a bigger version of the Gachapon should a player somehow manage to obtain a Ridely Stone along with a boss etc drop. Scattered throught the mountains are numerous caves where two kinds of the four Twisted Armies camp out providing a good place to train for higher levels. Crimsonwood Keep Crimsonwood Keep is a relatively small series of maps with three maps containing no monsters. Upon entering the keep, the player arrives in the courtyard with 5 statues of the previous grandmasters. No monsters are in this map. Past thr courtyard is the main hallway which is one huge map with a massive statue which represents Christopher Crimsonheart, the founder of Crimsonwood Keep, wielding several different weapons with many arms representing his mastery in 5 different fields of combat. Again no monsters are found here and interestingly, this map acts as a town should players die within the keep. From here, there are 5 different rooms filled with pure spawns of the Twisted Army along with Crimson Guardians. Crimsonwood Keep Party Quest On the very top of the map lies an entrance to another map that leads the player to Jack Barricade where players can participate in a level 90+ Party Quest. For more info on this party quest, see strategywiki for more details Amoria Players can get married here to another person they love. Amoria Party Quest is found here. Amoria Party Quest *Level: 40+ *Players: 6 players *Rewrads: Onyx Apples, Diamonds, lots of really fun goodies :D Back to World Map